User talk:Ajraddatz/somearchive
Vacation Hi, I am on vacation right now. If you need anything, leave a new message on this page and I will get back to you. 21:23, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Hey wen do u plan to open ur store?-- 10:13, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Totemic Animals Hey I need Totemic Animals now. Got any. I am willing to pay 60 for each one. If you don't have any maybe you would have some elements? -- 23:25, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :I will see when I get back. 13:57, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Have a nice journey! Hi there! I wanted to wish you a nice journey! To which land are you going to fly? I hope you visit me in north germany! (just a joke, I don't think you can) 14:35, 24 July 2009 (UTC) : I am in Italy right now, but I will be up to Munich and LEGOLAND Germany very soon. :) 14:20, 26 July 2009 (UTC) type you soon = have a nice journey.-- 21:45, 24 July 2009 (UTC) : Thanks. 14:20, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Shop templates Your recent shop template has been moved to User:Ajraddatz/OutstandingAlpha. Please; all templates made by yourself for yourself and not for use by the rest of the Wiki need to be in userspace. 23:01, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :( When you go to hordika blacks page its j stop black: leinardo is right :(-- 21:02, 28 July 2009 (UTC) yea i figured that out instanly. he doesnt seem to be doing anything anymore though. :Admins are still pretty picky about sockpuppets. Thanks for the info. 07:23, 29 July 2009 (UTC) trades r u selling?stuff-- 07:25, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Not right now, still on vacation and with no access to MLN. 07:26, 29 July 2009 (UTC) k, how longs ur vacation?-- 07:31, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Two more weeks. Sorry. 07:32, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Any chance I can be on ur symbiosis module?, I will give u 30 or more clix per day for every day i'm on it? Deal?-- 07:41, 31 July 2009 (UTC) I will take it out I'm still blocked but your right I'll take my sig out. User:Joeman200 I think your right I wont advertise on peoples talk pages but I thought you said it was just bothersome not a real STOP OR YOU MIGHT GET BANDED don't worry I love coding I would never leave -- 15:28, 4 August 2009 (UTC) click... click... click... I am still clicking on your Transmuting pools, but I can't give you the amount I used to give you. I haven't got any Black LEGO Bricks anymore and I only get some with my Pet Robot Module; 2 per day. I am spending them currently on your Transmutiong Pools, but don't wonder it it isn't that much. 16:49, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Userpage Rank 8 Walkthrough On your userpage you have a rank 8 walkthrough, It is not precisely correct since you need more than that to create the shields and stuff, and also you would need more arcade tokens since there is only a 5% chance each time to recieve white brix from a destructoid arcade module. Thats about spending 20 tokens per set of 5 white brix and that would be needed ten times so that equals 200 arcade tokens if I'm correct. Don't Take this to seriously ok. Have fun and happy editing!!-- 08:29, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for your imput. I need to make the required items more acurate. Other than that, my walkthrough is still the fastest way. 08:35, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Wanna come on IRC?-- 08:38, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, still on vacation. Tommorrow I will be able to. 08:47, 10 August 2009 (UTC) That's fine. I just forgot about that-- 08:50, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Hello! Welcome! Testing... 1..... 2.... RFA sure i'll check it out.-- 03:02, 12 August 2009 (UTC) There you have some support buddy. Hope you make it.-- 03:06, 12 August 2009 (UTC) I hope u make it as well!! XD!!-- 11:36, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :It is nice, and somewhat surprising, to know that I have so much support on this Wiki. Thanks, 12:09, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, It's Your effort, You give new meaning for goals such as: You can do anything if you Put your mind to it!! Your deserving of it.-- 12:11, 13 August 2009 (UTC) neb = Do you want to make some clicks o your galactic sticker module.-- 00:37, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :Hmm... I don't feel like removing all of my friends. Let me think about it. 00:47, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::Well thanks for the consideration anyways.-- 01:26, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Creepy I made the vote before you finished typing that message in my talk... good luck you have 8 points!-- 15:18, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ADMIN Did you make admin? If so then CONGRATS!-- 16:32, 13 August 2009 (UTC) As the star trek spoof goes- Live long and preposterous '' or ''Let the force bewitch you!-- 16:37, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :Haha. Thanks for the comedy relief. 16:38, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you for noticing.-- 16:39, 13 August 2009 (UTC) RE: code Thanks for the warning.-- 17:15, 13 August 2009 (UTC) That could have been very devastating.-- 17:22, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes, it could have been. 17:24, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :: And I promise it will never happen again or any other policy violation for that matter.-- 17:26, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :::How wonderful, and a good promise to make :) 17:30, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Well it may take a bit of time for me to memorize all the policies, but thats okay.-- 17:33, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Jungle Adventure Sticker Module Can you please put yours out?-Kohu (talk) 19:42, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :Ya, I can. Just click it once. 19:44, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::That's dessert ambush.-Kohu (talk) 19:48, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry, fixing now... ::::Click'd.-Kohu (talk) 19:51, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :I am taking it down now. 19:53, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Can you put your Dessert Ambush up now?-Kohu (talk) 15:25, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes, just a minute. ::It's not up.- 16:08, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :::SOrry, I am a bit busy right now. I will set it up as soon as I can, which is very soon. 16:10, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Why did you block me?- 19:25, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :To do a click deal with one of my friends. Don't worry, you will be back on soon. 19:27, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Can you mail me a dessert springs location,please?- 19:32, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :SOrry, I don't have one. I can put up the Desert mod again though, if you want me to. 19:44, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :I have a desert spring location...-- 19:45, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::Aj,you don't have to put the D mod up,Skipper please mail me it.- 20:13, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Well Done!! You Deserve this one -- 09:19, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! 12:46, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Rank 9 Hey Arj I made it to rank 9 but I need 25 grey bricks to make the light worm module. can you put me on your symbiosis please :)-- 16:39, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Congrats! It seems that everyone is getting to Rank 9 these days! If you can click my Symbiosis at least 50 times a day, this will get us both 2 Grey LEGO Bricks per day, and then I will let you be on it. Sound good? 16:59, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Sounds good.-- 17:01, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yay! Sounds good to me also :). I am putting you on now. 17:01, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :::Great!!! I'll start clicking now!!!-- 17:03, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Yippe! If you want more bricks, you need to click 50 times for each. Yay... 17:06, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::Wahoo! No problemo. -- 17:13, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Symbiosis clicking today about 100 clicks or more.-- 16:35, 16 August 2009 (UTC) nebs I just clicked your neb mine mod and it gave me an idea I will give you clicks to get some more miner bots. you benefit with clicks and a neb and I benefit with only the nebs. sound good?-- 16:55, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :Problem: Autominers are not tradeable. 19:23, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Ohhh... Well I have the blue print already and their only worth a grey brick so how about I just ask to once in awhile do the block and click thing?-- 20:38, 16 August 2009 (UTC) mln hey u anwserd my ? onfb100zs page the walk troughs dont help bill wont exept the plotted plant mln hey is there something else u can do to get the hive module Bluehonda please leave your sig next to each comment u make?-- 07:36, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Clicks Just gave you 156 clicks... I think.-- 00:05, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! That should be 3 grey bricks for both of us. 00:06, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::By the way good luck on becoming admin I hope FB100Z goes easy on you.-- 00:42, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :::lol, thanks. 00:43, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::::SRAB (Some random acronym back) your welcome.-- 00:45, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :lol again. I just hope that FB100Z gets on today. 00:45, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::Well he is not the most active sloth but he's a thorough one.-- 00:47, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ???? What does a admin do?-- 01:00, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :Block vandals, edit Mediawiki files, make big decisions, delete pages and all sorts of other time-consuming activities. 01:02, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks.-- 01:03, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Barnstar soon Tomorrow I'm giving you a Barnstar.-- 01:36, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. 01:37, 18 August 2009 (UTC) No problem!-- 01:41, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Barnstar Time! For you!-- 12:11, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. :) 13:33, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the support on MLN Arj If not for you I'd still be rank 8.-- 00:52, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Your welcome :). Do you still need grey bricks? Of course you do! I will keep you on the symbio mod :) 01:07, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Do you need grey bricks to get to Rank 10?-- 01:09, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Only 400. 01:09, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Okay than.-- 01:10, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for keeping me on the symbio mod Arj Oh and by the way you like my new sig?-- 03:00, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::Ya, it is neat :) 03:09, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :::Well good night arj its now 9:10 here.-- 03:10, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Same here. G'night. 03:19, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Birthday. Thanks!-- 00:58, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Your welcome :) 01:00, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::Well i better get clicking on the symbiosis.-- 01:01, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::=D Thanks. Tell me when you are done, so I can harvest =D. 01:01, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Done. and your welcome =O)-- 01:12, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Saves me from saying thanks. Thanks. Oops, said it anyways :) 01:13, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Ummmm Are you going to put that Barnstar on your page?-- 13:14, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :I didn't? Oops. Thanks :) 13:48, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Clicks hi Arj I have 300 clicks to spend today but I was wondering if 50 clicks could go to getting grey bricks from you pet robot mod.-- 13:51, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I'm spending as much as I can on our symbiosis module today instead (when you put it back up.)-- 15:15, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :It's back up. 15:35, 20 August 2009 (UTC) : Great I have 300 clicks ready.-- 15:41, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::Sweet! Click away! 15:42, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::I was mistaken I have more clicks to spend! I was keeping track but I think it was over 360.-- 15:48, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::::You are free to harvest(The big one).-- 15:48, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Awesome! Harvesting. 15:53, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::yep every weekend I'm going to try and get this many clicks on that module.-- 15:55, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :One emote: =D 16:01, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Oh and thats not the best part... wait for it........... Okay harvest again.-- 16:03, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::More clicks!!! yeah!!! =D-- 16:05, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :=D 16:11, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::Wohoo!!!! I have a light worm module!!!=D and no.. grey bricks.... oh well!!!-- 16:22, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :You are still on the symbio mod :) 16:37, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::Tomorrow I'll only be able to click 100 times :(.-- 16:54, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :*Ajraddatz breaks out crying* 16:55, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::Skipper shares Arj sympathy and eats ice-cream.-- 17:18, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Come to Talk I saw you wanted to talk to me. What's up? 01:58, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Just wondering if you were going to be active here again. There isn't much to do anymore, except community-izing. 02:02, 21 August 2009 (UTC)